


The Rules of Acquisition in Love

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: So this is going to be a massive project where I go over each of the rules of acquisition which will focus on either Jake/Nog or Quodo
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Rules of Acquisition in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So of course as all things we start at the beginning 
> 
> 1\. Once you have their money, you never give it back.

“Nog you know I don’t have money, I don’t even know why this is such a big deal”

“I don’t want a deee-vorce” Nog whined from across their shared quarters, crossing his arms and turning away from his husband in what could only be described as a pout

“Its not even a real one, its just for a story I’m doing I swear, and when it’s done we can go back to being Mr. and Mr. Sisko.” Jake soothed wrapping his arms around the Ferengi, resting his chin on the top of his waxy head.

“Humph”

“Please Nog, I promise after I come back from Bajor, we’ll do whatever you want, I’ll even go to the Dabo table, or we can even have another ceremony,” 

Nog looked up at that “No, Jake I love you, and I’m not going to end this marriage because one of your stories told you to”

“Okay, okay, but-“

“No buts I got you and I’m keeping you” Nog growled 

“Alright, alright, this story is not worth losing you,” Jake whispered kissing the tip of the Ferengi’s ear

Nog blushed, “Just don’t ask again” he warned pressing closer to his beloved

“Never”

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this was okay, I never wrote for this fandom so go easy on me lol
> 
> kudos and comments are encouraged


End file.
